


Nightmare Cures.

by ackles_ass_equation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_ass_equation/pseuds/ackles_ass_equation
Summary: Dean never has nightmares when he’s curled up against Sam. He goes to bed peacefully and sated most nights and wakes up warm and with a mouth moving against his neck most mornings. There is a certain a number of things that makes him the happiest, and sleeping in his brother’s bed is without a doubt one of them.But it’s different with Mary staying with them.





	Nightmare Cures.

Dean never has nightmares when he’s curled up against Sam. He goes to bed peacefully and sated most nights and wakes up warm and with a mouth moving against his neck most mornings. There is a certain a number of things that makes him the happiest, and sleeping in his brother’s bed is without a doubt one of them.

But it’s different with Mary staying with them.

Sam woke up after just falling asleep when he heard Dean call out. He was out of bed and in Dean’s in a matter of seconds. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s body and shushed quietly as he rocked him. After a few minutes, Dean’s whimpers stopped and his body and face relaxed.

"It's okay. Shh. I'm here. I've got you. You're okay. It can't hurt you here,” Sam comforted.

"Sammy,” Dean murmured as he began to stir awake.

"I'm here, baby. I'm right here." They laid there for what seemed liked forever before Sam spoke again. "What was your nightmare about?"

Dean waits a moment before speaking.

“It was when you got stabbed all those years ago. You died in my arms. Every time I started screaming, it would start all over ago,” Dean begins to shake and grips his hands into balls in Sam’s shirt.

"Shh. I'm okay. I'm here. Not going to leave you. I promise."

"I miss you, Sammy."

"I know. I miss you, too, De."

Sam kissed Dean softly on the forehead.

“You gonna get under the blankets tonight,” Dean asked, a small hopeful smile barely clear in the dark.

Sam reluctantly released Dean and shuffled under the covers. Sam noticed it was unusually warm as Dean plastered himself back against Sam’s side. Dean leaned up and gave Sam a real kiss. Their first real kiss in over a week. It wasn’t a surprise that neither one would pull away until they absolutely had to come up for air.

"You feeling okay, baby," Sam asked sweetly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Your skin is burning up.” Then a thought hit. “Wait a minute." Sam felt between the blankets and found the root of the all the warmth. "You stole my heated blanket." Dean smiled sheepishly. "And you're wearing my shirt."

"I missed you," Dean says again, planting a light kiss on Sam's lips.

Sam just smiled and kissed him back. Because who’s to argue with that?

“You know Mom just started a hunt about ten minutes from here. What do you think about making up a hunt in the next county over, getting a nice hotel room for a few days, and screwing each other’s brains out for as long as we can?”

“Oh, god yes,” Dean agreed happily. "You staying the night?"

"Most of it. Mom gets up at six, so I'll probably need to go back to my room around five-thirty."

Dean nodded and wrapped his arms tightly around Sam’s torso and tangled their legs together.

"My Sammy."

"I love you, too, Dean."

And as they fell into a peaceful sleep, they were completely unaware of the mother standing in their doorway, listening to every word.


End file.
